Zam's big mistake
Zam wessel was depressed. A few weeks ago she was one of the top bounty hunters in the galaxy. Now she was a laughing-stock. And it all started with that damn pirate Hondo Ohnaka. He wanted his brother in-law Rez freed from Jabba's dunngen. Aparently he made the mistake of trying to undercut the Hutt. "Sounds like a fool i'd just leave him" said Zam. "I would but my third wife has been bitching about it non stop blah blah blah". It was a difficult challenge for most. But for someone with Zam's talents it should be simple. Just shift into something less conspicuous and slip passed the guards. As a well known bounty hunter she got into the palace easy enough. She stood at the bar waiting to make her move. Then when no one was looking she snuck off to a quiet corner and changed into a weequay. She knew the layout well having been there many times before. She went straight to the detention area. With tense but calm nerves she bluffed her way passed several gamorreans Then...(Beep Beep!) "What was that?" a life form scanner! damn she didn't see that coming. A mechanical eye pops out of a hole in the ceiling Zam pulled out her blaster but in a flash of blue light was rendered unconscious. She woke up groggily at first then she smelled the stench of spice and alcohol and other far more unsavory scents. The sound of music and the chatter of alien languages told her she was in Jabba's throne room. But then she felt something else... Cold They... They took her cloths off!. Looking down she was horrified to see what she was wearing. The skimpy outfit of a dancing girl!. How humiliating! she was used to useing her whiles to get her way with men. Shifting into whatever form they liked. But she never made good on her promises!. She was actualy quite conservative. And never dreamt of showing off this much skin. The bust lifting bra the hip accentuating skirt it all made her feel so trampy!. She sat there meakly until someone approaches snaping her out of her daze. Zam looks around and realizes there's a blaster beside her!. She picks it up and readys her self. But it's just her old rival Jango fett. "Hey Zam, i have to say this is a side of you I've never seen before" the mandalorian smirks. "Jango so you do recognize me I wasn't sure you would given my state... of undress" Zam says as she blushes slightly. "I have to say I like the new you. I'd be lying if i said seeing you like this wasn't a bit of a fantasy of mine. Tonight's my lucky night i guess." Zam gritted her teeth "oh great now he's paying me back for all those times i've teased him with my flirting" she thought. "Look Jango I'm haveing a realy bad day so could you just..." Zam stops when she spy's danger Jabba's majordomo Bib Fortuna, and he's heading her way!. Got to hide but... she can't shift! she try's again, nothing! "What's going on?". "Ha ha! i think you'll find that impossible" bib says, "Your ability has been disabled with a chip inserted in the back of your neck". She points the blaster at him. He just laughs "it's empty". "Jabba let you keep that. You looked so cute with it we thought you could use it as a prop in your act". "Wha... what act?" Zam gulps. "For trying to take what doesn't belong to you. The mighty Jabba has decided you will... entertain our lord and his gusts". Zam couldn't belive it this started out as a simple job. And now she would have to put on a show for that disgusting slug and his drunken idiots. "Look let me speak to Jabba I'm sure we could come to an arrangement..." "No talk! you do it or you die" Bib replies menacingly. Brrrrahhh (bring her here) the Hutt commands in his booming voice. Zam is forced into the center stage. Hmmmm (yes quite lovely) (make me happy and I might let you go). Zam didn't trust him to keep that promise but what choice did she have?. She had to at least try!. The music starts she sways her hips sensualy. Slow at first than faster running her hands up and down her body. She began to spin causing her skirt to fly up teasingly. She stopped with her back to the Hutt looking back over her shoulder at him and started to bump her hips back and forth in time with the music, finishing by sticking her butt out in Jabba's face. Bending over to touch her toes she begins to shake her ass rapidly as she straightins up. She then turns around, and does a hand stand, letting her skirt fall down showing off her cute little G-string, as she spreads her legs making a T shape. That got his attention. With a wave Jabba orders her to drop her skirt. She hesitates at first. Then with a sigh she undoes the clasp holding her skirt together. Letting the purple silk drop revealing her matching thong. She was glad for the veil cause she must be blushing and didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Getting more acrobatic now she starts skipping around the stage doing lunges. And poseing her body in sexy S shapes. Turning around she bends over given jabba an eyefull!. And an angrey sneer. She keeps twisting and gyrating doing slow high kicks. She puts the empty blaster in her mouth and sucks it seductively. The crowd cheers that one. Bib smirks as he pulls out a remote control. And presses a button. Zam feels a tingle as she changes into a pink skinned Zeltron. The crowd cheers her new form as she continues to writhe and twist. Lifting her leg above her head she falls forward into the splits. Getting an impressed ohh from the crowd. Rolling on to her stoumic she sticks her butt straight in the air she slowly seductively rises to her knees than back to her feet. Bib shifts her back to a human. Zam puts her arm out straight and shakes her cheast rappidly. Makeing her bra clad tits sway and bounce. Jabba simply must get a look at those!. Another wave she reluctantly reaches back and undoes her bra she cups it to her chest shyly. Shaking her hips trying to stall for time but it's no use. She swallows her pride and lifts her top over her shoulder and let's it drop. She now dances in nothing but a thin silk thong!. Her large firm breasts totaly exposed. Her veil can't hide the glow in her cheeks anymore. It's clear to all she's being compleatley humiliated and degraded. "Alright Zam just get it over with give him what he wants" she thinks. She slowly rotates her tight sexy abs then droping to a squat she rises up arcing her back pushing her proud breasts out on display for all. Getting down on all fours she crawls around the stage swaying her cute butt. Then rolling on her back she lifts her legs straight up one at a time then slowly spreads them for Jabba. "I'm a slut a total slut I can't belive I just did that!". Getting back on her feet she begins to belly dance. Sticking her blaster prop down the front of her purple silk panties. Getting a big laugh from the crowd. She leans forword on one leg pulling her other leg up to meet her head as she arches her back. A ballet move it would be elegent if she wasn't half naked!. As it is all anyone there was focused on at that moment was her silky smooth breasts. Bib pushes another button. And Zam becomes a blue twi'lek. She twirls her head. Flailing her lekku while grinding her hips. Her dance becomes more raunchy as she looses all inhibition. Thrusting her pelvis and making her ample (and now blue) chest bounce. Bib shifts her back to a human. Jabba's lust filled gaze says he wants more. She turns around putting her hands on her knees and bending them slightly. then begins to bounce her ass up and down. It's quite a slutty dance move and makes her feel very cheap. She finish's by looking over her shoulder at Jabba and giveing her ass a light smack. Then comes the moment she was dreading. Another wave. Hanging her head now completely defeated she slowly slips her thong down staying straight legged giving everyone behind her quite the view. The jeering crowd goes silent drinking her in. She doesn't have a single hair on her petite body. She blushes furiously as all the men smile at that. She now dances in the nude bending and twirling. long into the night. She go's through several forms. Including, Theelin, Firrerreos, and even Zabrak. A ll the shifting takes a lot out of her. But Zam doesn't care anymore. She just wants to make this night stop. Her athletic body now covered in sweat she lays on her side her head resting in one hand. With the other she rubs her thigh senually. Before cupping it underneath. She then lifts it straight up. Showing Jabba everything she's got. Continuing to hold it up she keeps rubbing it with her free hand up and down deeper and deeper. She rolls onto her stoumic eye's pleading with Jabba "What more will it take?." But there is no mercy in his lustfull stare. as tears well up Zam closess her eye's And beggins hummping the stage!. She has never been so ashamed in her entire life. "I might as well be masturbating in front of everybody" she thinks. The slug just laughs he knows he has brokeing her. Finally it's over Jabba signals the end of the party. But Zam doesn't feel relieved infact she wanted to cry. She knows she's been striped of every ounce of dignity. The demeaning dances she was forced to perform. Useing her shift ability to please these degenerates. It all made her feel like a cheap whore. "And that's probably not far off" she thinks sadly to herself. Jabba says something in huttese. "This is it he's probably gonna enslave me or kill me" Zam prepares for the worst. Then the majordomo speaks "mighty Jabba has declared... you are free to go". Zam couldn't belive it she was free!. She's quickly pushed aside where she collapses on the floor utterly exhausted. Aft ter regaining her composer she try's to shift... but again nothing!. "He promise!, damn his scaly hide!". She feels a familiar tingle as she returns to human form. Jango comes back over "What's the matter Zam performance issues?". "You know a gentleman would turn his back while a lady changes" Zam says unsuccessfully trying to regain a bit of her spunk. "That's not the sort of changeing most people have in mind. And your no lady" Jango retortes. "Some times i am" Zam replied weakly. "I'm a clawdite Jango it's what we do". "It's what you used to do" Bib says as he approaches. The majordomo just smirks "You are free to go but your ability will remain locked forever!. Jabba doesn't feel like looking over his shoulder from now on. We want to see you coming". Zam couldn't belive it these basterds just stole the thing that makes her special. Fine as long as she gets out of here. She got dressed and took off in her ship in record time. Setting the nava computer to take her as far away from Tatooine as possible she dropped into bed resting her weary body and sore muscles. "Argh I could sleep for a week!". But her thoughts are drawn to Jabba. "Why didn't he rape me? Or keep me?". She knew of Jabba's legendary lust. It just made no sense. But then mental and physical exhaustion catches up with her and she passes out into a blissful sleep. Epilogue That was weeks ago and now Zam understands Jabba's true punishment. That basterd slug holo filmed her whole "show" and sent copies to everyone in the crimanal underworld. It's even become a number one best seller in the adult market. She was a porn star!. Zam never felt so low so degraded so humiliated!. And worst of all she can't even hide. Her once favorite human form has become a prison of shame. "That's why he had my ability locked out that pice of bantha fodder!". She can't even get jobs as no one takes her seriously anymore. And now men keep giveing her lewd propositions. "The next guy who asks me to dance for him I shoot!". Zam's not sure if she'll ever fully recover from this humiliating event. But she vows to make that slug pay for this!. She sighs "one things for sure taking that job was a Big Mistake!". THE END